


一生热爱

by kangkuku



Category: AOTU World, 凹凸世界
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangkuku/pseuds/kangkuku
Summary: 不在一起就不在一起吧，反正一辈子也没有多长





	一生热爱

　  
　　一生热爱01

　　  
　　  
　　格瑞第一次见到嘉德罗斯是他六岁的时候，在家族聚会上。实际上他们两家血缘关系不是很近，说远亲都勉强了，可是两家的妈妈因为在校是同级生，关系好的很。

　　  
　　彼时嘉德罗斯还是个三岁的糯米团子，原本是窝在妈妈怀里睡着，客厅内吵吵嚷嚷的，大人抽烟的抽烟喝酒的喝酒，大人们把小孩赶进房间里或者让他们出去玩，最听话的格瑞就被安排在卧室里照顾弟弟，看着弟弟睡觉。

　　  
　　格瑞就坐在床上，盯着嘉德罗斯发呆。

　　  
　　头发是金色的，看起来软软的，格瑞试探性的伸出了手——摸起来也软软的；睫毛很长，不可思议的长，还是说小孩子睫毛都这么长吗；嘴唇粉红粉红的，瘪瘪的，好像在想什么一样……很可爱，格瑞第一次觉得这个世界上有什么比自己小的孩子这么可爱。他的目光总是很少放在身边的人身上，妈妈要求他做什么他就做什么，以前他最烦的就是又吵又不能逃的家族聚会，可是这个不知道什么时候新添的‘家人’出现，他突然觉得自己好像拥有了不可以让出的宝贝——他被自己这种想法给肉麻到了，立马准备转移视线。

　　  
　　然而这个时候那个糯米团子却动了动。

　　  
　　他惊得差点站起来，却忘记要转移视线这回事，盯得更入神了。

　　  
　　就像是在等一朵花开。

　　  
　　嘉德罗斯缩了缩肩膀之后，睁开眼睛的那一刻，格瑞觉得自己好像见证了什么不得了的事情——他的眼睛和头发一样，是漂亮的金色，浅浅的，在光晕之下像是装了一抔水。然而这灯光对嘉德罗斯却不是什么好事情，他被刺着了眼睛，比起眼泪先一步涌出来的是声音，他刚满三岁，开口的第一个声调是‘ma’。

　　  
　　格瑞看着床上那颗脑袋转来转去，嘉德罗斯很乖，没有大哭大叫，单单一个声调出口在看到他的那一刻也马上收住，他眨了眨眼睛，最后把双手伸直了，然后将手掌打开。

　　  
　　“哥哥——抱！”

　　  
　　格瑞张了张嘴，他本来可以拒绝的，可是拒绝一个三岁的小孩有什么用呢？没有办法，他两只手把嘉德罗斯从床上拉起来，右手又向下把小孩的屁股给兜住，学着大人的样子把他抱起来——好重！

　　  
　　他总不能再把他放回床上，因为小家伙张开手抱住了他的颈脖，“嘿嘿嘿”的眯着眼笑了出来，格瑞突然觉得这点重量也没什么。

　　  
　　高兴归高兴，格瑞走到门口才迟一步反应过来他腾不出手去开门了。但嘉德罗斯比他想得还要再聪明，他把格瑞的脖子解放，探身子拿双手握住了门把手，扭开了。  
　  
　　然后又乖乖的趴回来，格瑞心里来不及感叹，身体先一步上前那脚把门抵住打开，走出了房间。  
　　  
　　他一眼就在人群里把自己妈妈揪了出来，于此同时看到在旁边笑得灿烂的嘉德罗斯妈妈——果不其然，怀里面的人已经开始扭着，手往那边指，嘴里喊着刚才发出的单音节。  
　　  
　　把嘉德罗斯交到阿姨怀里的时候，格瑞本来应该松一口气的，可是他看着那个小不点仍旧把白嫩的手指伸向他的时候，他心里突然一阵别扭——他居然有点舍不得。

　　  
　　有可能他天生喜欢长得好看的东西，而嘉德罗斯确实可爱得很。

　　  
　　那天回去的时候，他坐在车上往外看，路灯下面嘉德罗斯被他妈妈抱在怀里，像知道什么一样一直朝这里看，可他既没有伸出手，也没有张嘴。

　　  
　　他可能忘记了也说不定，格瑞想——小孩子是很容易忘事情的，说不定有一天他也会变成从前跟他说“我小时候还抱过你呢”的亲戚，但他不想。

　　  
　　不过，反正他总有一天也会忘记的，格瑞一边想着，一边把头转了回去。

　　  
　　或许是命运弄人，嘉德罗斯家里出了什么变故，父母离婚，经济实力的原因，嘉德罗斯被判给了爸爸，而他爸爸又没时间照顾他，于是格瑞初二的暑假，嘉德罗斯六岁的时候被送到了他们家来。

　　  
　　格瑞看着小糯米团子一下子窜成了大糯米团子，小脸也依然肉肉的，眨巴着眼睛，像漂亮的娃娃，除了身高好像哪里也没变。

　　  
　　时隔这么多年，他已经回忆不起来嘉德罗斯的妈妈长什么样了，可是嘉德罗斯小小的缩成一团的样子，睡觉的样子，他说他会忘记的，但他居然记的很是清楚，回忆里甚至细化到了嘉德罗斯睡着时平稳的呼吸声——那个房间对比客厅确实安静得很。

　　  
　　格瑞觉得嘉德罗斯一定不记得他了，所以在嘉德罗斯笑了笑，叫了声，“哥哥”的时候，他只是点了点头，没有多说什么。

　　  
　　然而嘉德罗斯执意要和格瑞一起睡一个房间的时候，他却说：“因为以前我也和你睡过一个房间啊，不是吗？”  
　　  
　　不是的，是我看着你睡觉。

　　  
　　这句话他怎样也没有脸说出来，所以他只能同意。

　　  
　　就这样，从早上起床到晚上睡觉，除了中间格瑞和嘉德罗斯都要在上课外，两个人基本没怎么分开过，从某种意义上，嘉德罗斯是格瑞养大的。

　　  
　　两个人一起经过5个春夏秋冬，等嘉德罗斯上小学六年级要准备小升初的时候，格瑞就高考完准备挑大学了。

　　  
　　家里人支持他去外地，可他有他的舍不得。

　　  
　　格瑞坐在电脑面前看学校的时候，嘉德罗斯坐在了他的床上。

　　  
　　“你的房间是不是可以完全属于我了？”

　　  
　　格瑞高中的时候住宿，实际上只和嘉德罗斯同住了两年就开始了三年的分开。慢慢的也就变成了格瑞周末回来睡在自己房间里，而嘉德罗斯跑去睡在客房，想来他们两个人那三年相处的还不如从前，冬天旁边少了一个总是很暖和的嘉德罗斯，他高一的时候睡的还有些不安稳。

　　  
　　“不是早就是你的了？”他皱了皱眉把网页关掉，桌面是黑色的，映出了后面盯着屏幕的嘉德罗斯的脸。

　　  
　　格瑞有些发愣。

　　  
　　不知道从什么时候开始，嘉德罗斯已经长得这么高了，虽然还是比他矮了有一个头，但对比从前而言确实蹿高了不少。

　　  
　　脸对比以前肉肉小小的，不知道什么时候初露棱角，尖尖的下巴已经有点迹象了，眼睛对比以前也更加锐利，五官似乎正在慢慢张开，在他不知道的时候。  
　　  
　　他没来由的生气——最近总是这样。  
　　  
　　他对嘉德罗斯霸着他的房间三年没有什么感觉，对于一整个衣柜三分之二是嘉德罗斯的衣服没什么感觉，对于回到家里被褥全是嘉德罗斯的气息没什么感觉……  
　　  
　　可是自己一旦在家，嘉德罗斯就会自己搬到客房去睡；在他不知道的时候嘉德罗斯身边有了他不认识的同学；在哪个瞬间听到被惹火的嘉德罗斯嘴里爆出一句粗话；在没有察觉的岁月里他也在慢慢成长着——格瑞对这些感到不快乐。  
　　  
　　他疑惑是不是青春期晚到，可是刚刚浏览着网页，他发现自己果断排除了非本省的学校，这让他突然冷静下来。  
　　  
　　他从纠缠的情感中，理出了那一条与十岁时把嘉德罗斯交到阿姨手里时如出一辙的情绪：舍不得。  
　  
　　他居然只是舍不得。  
　　  
　　像十岁的小孩一样，舍不得。  
　　  
　　格瑞忽然觉得心惊。  
　　  
　　“哥，你选好了没啊？”对比小时候，嘉德罗斯现在已经很顺畅的叫他哥了，他声音懒懒散散的响起来，把他从情感的海洋里拉出来。  
　　  
　　格瑞不自然的咳咳：“什么？”  
　　  
　　“学校啊，你打算去哪里？”  
　　  
　　“不知道，不过……”  
　　  
　　“不过什么？”  
　　  
　　格瑞站起来转过身面对着嘉德罗斯，嘉德罗斯随着他的动作抬头，他的刘海已经往下有些挡到眼睛了，金色的头发厚厚的很蓬松，格瑞伸手去揉了揉几把。  
　　  
　　“不过你该剪头发了。”  
　　  
　　“什么啊——毛病。”  
　　  
　　格瑞总觉得他还能清楚的记得很多年前的第一次见面，可是就在刚刚，他试图回想起十岁那年偷偷摸小孩头发柔软的触感时，突然觉得时间过得好快，他记忆里已经再想不起来那个时候指尖的感觉了。  
　　  
　　人是不可能一辈子都黏在一起的，亲兄弟都不可能，何况是他和嘉德罗斯呢？  
　　  
　　大学开学前一天，格瑞去机场的时候，嘉德罗斯没来送他。候机的时候他一边发呆，一边想着三岁的嘉德罗斯扭头看着车，是单纯的在睁着眼睛，还是真的在往车子里面找他呢？  
　　  
　　飞机起飞前他准备把手机关机，一条短信刚巧从上面弹出来。  
　　  
　　嘉德罗斯：一路平安

 

　　  
　　

　　02

　　大学的时候格瑞选择了省外的大学，读大学的四年里只回了家三次，都是过年的时候回的，大三那年要准备的东西太多就没回去，因此还被嘉德罗斯一通电话追过来说了很久。  
　　  
　　格瑞一直以为自己离嘉德罗斯越远越好，他以为离嘉德罗斯远远的，自己就不会再想起来对嘉德罗斯的‘舍不得’，所以每一次嘉德罗斯给他来电话他都把时间缩到最短，即使是这样，他的电话记录里也全是嘉德罗斯，全是他的‘舍不得’。

　　  
　　他通过声音推断出来他是开心还是低落，通过对于边界话题判断他最近有没有喜欢的人，通过他的话了解到他最近过得怎么样，他通过嘉德罗斯感受他那一块土地，感受嘉德罗斯的成长。

　　  
　　回过头来，他发现自己的生活里依然有一块是绝对留给嘉德罗斯的：比如周末晚上的休息时间，比如信箱里的1000条短信，比如他的心脏。

　　  
　　于是格瑞选择考研考回省内，他眼里的嘉德罗斯比前年假期回来比起稚嫩要更添上少年气质，眼睛亮晶晶的，头发也亮亮的，整个人充满着朝气。而他呢——格瑞想，自己正在这不该诞生的情感里纠缠来去，他正在烂在泥里，慢慢腐朽。

　　  
　　直到他决定正视问题，他发现他还是必须承认自己的不堪的情感——他的‘舍不得’，这个‘舍不得’就是他对嘉德罗斯不应产生的情感。不是世界上其他的情感，明明他还有别的可以选择，像‘亲情’就很好，可是他自己心里却不赞同，并且坚定的否定，他已经默认成这份感情里有着他和嘉德罗斯都不能够承受的‘爱情’。

　　  
　　从十岁那年发芽的好奇心，究竟为什么会浇灌成这种不见天光的感情？更可怕的是，这种感情一旦扎根，一旦他意识到，他就很难再拔掉了。

　　  
　　纵使格瑞是个聪明人，他也用了整整四年才意识到这件事情的严重性和超乎他想像的部分。

　　  
　　他开始接纳这样一个自己，人无完人，他这样安慰自己，实质上是弃之不理，想着等哪一天嘉德罗斯真的从自己身边离开了，或者知道了这件事情，那么这份感情也就自然而然被扼杀了。

　　  
　　他只是没想到那天来的比他想得要快。

　　  
　　嘉德罗斯高中毕业，他也读完了研，托嘉德罗斯父亲的福，在省内找到了一个不错的工作。

　　  
　　彼时嘉德罗斯已经不在他们家住了，早在高三备考的时候就被他父亲接回家去了。  
　　  
　　毕业后那几个周，嘉德罗斯还把格瑞当成哥哥，一天下来总有那么几个小时呆在他为了上班单独租的公寓里，不是蹭午饭就是蹭晚饭，有时候甚至玩累了就睡在他的单人房里了，他没办法就自己拿了备用的被子和枕头去睡沙发，常常一睡就是好几天。他阻止不了他留，也不想阻止他。

　　  
　　直到毕业后研究生的同学聚会。

　　  
　　嘉德罗斯刚好在他家里睡觉，那个时候嘉德罗斯才知道格瑞大部分同学都知道他，他还被戏称是格瑞的‘陈阿娇’。

　　  
　　格瑞看着嘉德罗斯呲牙咧嘴，自己面上也笑得开心，却又不自觉的低下了头退出了谈话，一颗心上下跳动着，挣扎着，又庆幸着。

　　  
　　本来也是开玩笑，这件事就该过去了，谁知道毕业聚会大家玩的过火，酒一杯接着一杯，大部分人都喝醉了。

　　  
　　嘉德罗斯一面感叹着一面笑嘻嘻的抱着格瑞让他少喝一点，格瑞本来今晚就喝了一些，夏天又热的不行，嘉德罗斯黏在他身边，他心里一面觉得不好，一面又卑劣的享受着。

　　  
　　那个女人发疯就是在看到嘉德罗斯笑着抱着格瑞的胳膊的时候。

　　  
　　嘉德罗斯眼熟那个女的——他听到了，大家在外面玩的时候，那个女人在里面帮格瑞打下手，然后开玩笑一样的说：“你真的不能和我试着交往吗？当然我也没说非要这样……”

　　  
　　格瑞面不改色的把女生手上的东西接过来：“你出去玩吧。”

　　  
　　“……我没有要强迫你的意思。”

　　  
　　“但我会在乎，我有我喜欢的人。”

　　  
　　“还是——他吗？”

　　  
　　格瑞滞住了两秒，反应过来随即应道：“嗯。”

　　  
　　嘉德罗斯怕下一秒那个女人就要出来，连忙往旁边躲进了格瑞的卧室里，他关上门，一边颤抖着呼吸，一边心想着原来格瑞这样子也能有喜欢的人，他还以为格瑞是只懂得学习的苦行僧，也不知道他喜欢的女生什么样……他想到一半又甩甩头止住思绪。  
　　

　　……  
　　  
　　那个女的发疯一样的哭，旁边的其他女人们一边余光瞟着格瑞一边安慰，男人们面对面哑然着，一时间嘀嘀咕咕，吵吵闹闹。  
　　  
　　“我出去帮他们叫出租。”格瑞把胳膊从嘉德罗斯的手里抽出来，一声不吭的出了门。

　　  
　　几乎在门关上的下一秒，嘉德罗斯就看见那个女人站了起来，朝她走过来，站定到他面前。

　　  
　　她眼睛哭得通红，明明长相很清秀，却因为抿着唇表情用力到扭曲的地步：“小孩，你知不知道你哥哥喜欢你啊？你哥哥是个神经病，他喜欢你，你知不知道？”

　　  
　　嘉德罗斯几乎要被这个笑话笑出来。  
　　  
　　为了使自己不显得气势上弱下来，他站起来，然后耸耸肩：“我哥不喜欢我还能喜欢你不成？”

　　  
　　女人咬了咬牙：“他喜欢你，是说他把你当成女朋友的喜欢，你懂吗？”

　　  
　　格瑞开门回来叫人出去走的时候，看到的就是嘉德罗斯站着背对着他，然后回过头来，双眸瞪大，满脸的不可置信：“格瑞，这个女的有病。”

　　  
　　旁边的女人头发垂着，还低低的呜咽着，抬头看到格瑞进来了，又把自己的情绪咽下去，无所谓的撇了撇嘴：“我也没办法，可能我确实有病，看着你拖拉了这么久，以为自己还有戏，原来是……算了，说那么多又有什么用，反正都是我有病。这个场面你自己收拾吧，只不过，可能也覆水难收了。”

　　  
　　说完她就率先一步夺门而出，高跟鞋踢踢踏踏的声音，吵得格瑞脑仁疼。

　　  
　　因为这场闹剧，剩下的人也陆陆续续的走了，一场聚会落到这个结果可以说是不欢而散。

　　  
　　格瑞把门关上，然后背靠着沙发坐下来，几乎是把全部力气都放在了柔软的椅背里。他闭上眼睛，用食指指节揉了揉太阳穴：“今天晚上你回家住吧，我打电话让你爸叫人来接你走。”

　　  
　　嘉德罗斯沉默了半秒，然后又笑了笑，依然像是不谙世事的小孩：“格瑞，刚刚那女的她真的有病吧。”

 

　　  
　　格瑞揉太阳穴的手突然停住，然后放下来。

 

　　  
　　嘉德罗斯看见那双原本疲惫的闭着的双眼突然睁开，漂亮的紫水晶就在光线下呈现出美丽的色泽，像人们平时对星空的寓象。

　　  
　　明明眼睛是美丽的样子，可是嘴里的话却让嘉德罗斯觉得浑身冰凉。

 

　　  
　　“如果她说的是事实，那你是怎么想的，嘉德罗斯？”

　　  
　　我喜欢你这件事，你是怎么想的，嘉德罗斯？

 

　　03  
　　  
　　六岁往前嘉德罗斯的记忆都很模糊了，但是他还记得有人会问他“爸爸和妈妈最喜欢谁”，每次他都能斩钉截铁的说，“妈妈”。周围所有人都说“这孩子更喜欢妈妈，也更像妈妈呢”，漂亮又亲切的妈妈笑他是“跟屁虫”，就算是听不懂他也会咧开嘴傻乎乎的笑。

　　  
　　六岁那年，父母决定离婚，因此嘉德罗斯被问了一整年“爸爸和妈妈最喜欢谁”，那一年可能是把这一辈子这句话的分量都问完了。

　　  
　　即使是在那种情况下，他也可以说“妈妈”，毕竟他真的很少见到爸爸，每次爸爸都只有在周日的早餐时间以及和妈妈吵架的时候他能见到。如果不是因为那个时候有照相机，他妈妈又坚持要给他留下‘成长的痕迹’，他几乎都不记得自己还曾经骑在爸爸的肩膀上傻乎乎的做出过超人的动作。

　　  
　　记忆里更多的是妈妈揉他的头，妈妈温暖的怀抱，妈妈牵着他的手，以及她和爸爸吵架的时候，她把出来喝水的他塞回房间里，明明很疲惫，样子上却还是笑眯眯的。

　　  
　　他记忆里妈妈永远都是温柔地笑着的模样。

　　  
　　对比起爸爸，他喜欢妈妈似乎是理所当然的。

　　

　　可是等他成长到一定的时候，还是忍不住对之前的事情好奇。

　　  
　　他也曾经在过年的时候听过家里的亲戚在背后嚼舌根。说他妈妈“出轨”——他当时只是下意识的否定，在他看来他妈妈是为一整个家庭付出最多的人，她根本就从来没有单独见过除了爸爸以外的其他男人——至少在他的记忆里，是这样的。

　  
　　然而这样的妈妈却输给了爸爸，赢了他的抚养权，还赢了亲戚嘴里的同情，他不相信亲戚嘴里的真相，他以为‘眼见为实’——可他忘记了，小孩的记忆一定会有偏差，而且小孩还什么都不懂。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　尽管他并不喜欢爸爸，但是从某方面来说，爸爸对他也确实尽到了责任。

　　  
　　即使是住在格瑞家里那几年，每个月爸爸也会和他吃一次饭。而爸爸从来没跟他说过他和妈妈究竟为什么会离婚，他会说：“你要变得出色，这样我不会失望，你妈也不会失望。”  
　　  
　　只有在这个时候他才会提起妈妈。

　　  
　　所以嘉德罗斯一直在恨，他想既然他也不会忘记妈妈，为什么两个人要分开呢？妈妈是那么好的妈妈，爸爸也没有他想的差劲。

　　  
　　直到他成长到理解世事，才从老管家那里探了口风，才明白自己父母离婚并不是因为争吵。但是故事的内容却让他无法理解——或者说，他觉得那是平行世界里发生的故事。

　　  
　　老管家辞职那天，他从楼上追下去，十五岁的少年意气风发，居然也因为想知道一整个故事而守着车门耍着脾气不愿意走，老人坳不过他，只能叹气。

　　  
　　“你妈妈，和另一个女的跑了。”

　　  
　　“……什么意思？”

　　  
　　“你妈妈是同性恋者，瞒着老爷和他交往——谁知道那个女的又回来了，你妈妈就一个劲的想着走，连钱都不要，净身出户。”

　　  
　　“所以，我妈是同性恋？我妈喜欢女的？我妈出轨一个女的？”

　　  
　　老管家显然是隐晦惯了，听不得嘉德罗斯这么直接的把事实说出来，所以只‘啧啧’着点点头。

　　  
　　同性恋？出轨？

　　  
　　他怎么样也没办法把这些词和记忆里的妈妈重叠到一起，回家的路上他脑子里不断出现着妈妈笑眯眯的样子，一边又想着管家的叹息声，只觉得胃里一阵翻滚，他越走越觉得神经恍惚。

　　  
　　从那个时候开始，他就很少再想起来母亲，而对父亲的话言听计从。

　　  
　　偶尔会有亲戚问他“想不想妈妈啊？”，他就装作沉思，然后摇摇头，又尽量让自己笑得苦恼：“我都不太记得妈妈长什么样了。”

　　  
　　越来越多的亲戚会说：“这孩子长大了才看得出来，真的越来越像爸爸了，看这个眼睛，这个脸蛋。”

　　  
　　嘉德罗斯也就在旁边附和的笑笑。

　　  
　　也会有人不懂事说：“我记得你小时候一直说喜欢妈妈啊？”

　　  
　　他就会摇头：“我一直都更喜欢爸爸啊！”

　　  
　　妈妈是出轨了的女同性恋，他一直记着，没有办法忘掉，所以爸爸更好，所以更喜欢爸爸。

　　  
　　——因为妈妈坏，所以爸爸好，所以他更喜欢爸爸。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　嘉德罗斯睁开眼睛。

　　  
　　屋里一片漆黑，他面朝着天花板躺在自己床上，空气里满是夏日的燥热，只有身下的被子是凉的，但很快也接触到人身体的温度而暖和起来，记忆里还留着今天早上他从格瑞床上醒过来的时候，闻到格瑞被子的气味，淡淡的香，像是薰衣草的柔顺剂。  
　  
　　现在他脑子里全都是格瑞。一双清冷冷湛紫色眼眸，剪短了的头发，喝醉后微红的耳尖，抿着笑的嘴唇，上下滚动的喉结。

　　  
　　以及那句：“如果她说的是事实，那你是怎么想的，嘉德罗斯？”

　　  
　　我喜欢你这件事情，你是怎么想的？你觉得恶心吗？觉得变态吗？觉得不可以接受吗？

　　  
　　嘉德罗斯感受到了格瑞话里面的质问，所以把全部的责任和怪罪都推给了妈妈。

　　  
　　回忆起来他甚至觉得自己的声音带了点绝望的腔调：“我妈出轨同性恋和我爸离婚——你要我怎么想？”

　　  
　　可是他究竟是怎么想的呢？

 

　　  
　　  
　　  
　　嘉德罗斯想到初三毕业那个炙热的夏天，他和同学一起偷偷看了黄色杂志，瞥见里面有一页是男人和男人的生殖器官贴在一起。当时他嫌恶的翻过去，事后想起来却觉得好奇得很，自己又开了无痕浏览，在格瑞的电脑上看见了他人生第一次出现的东西。

　　  
　　那天晚上他关掉电脑强迫自己睡着，彼时他还躺在格瑞床上，而那年格瑞大学毕业，他心心念念的让格瑞早点回来，居然也就沉沉的进到梦乡里去了。

　　  
　　他的确做了一个绵长的梦，梦里没有女的，只有一双湛紫的眼眸，身下他和那个人的性器贴在一起，他一面恳求着，一面亲吻着，那个男人只是摸了摸他的发旋，他就像被安抚了一样，呜咽了声，性器不自觉的就淌出了水。

　　  
　　那是他第一次梦遗。

　　  
　　已经学完初中生物的男孩知道这意味着什么，他一边安慰着自己这是正常的心理现象，一边又忍不住回想那个梦，忍不住让自己因为那个梦羞耻。

　　  
　　他一直以为那只是一个误会而已。他看不上自己周围其他异性，他成长历程当中给他影响最大的就是即使人不在身边心也在身边的格瑞，仅此而已。

　　  
　　可事实好像并不是这样的。

　　  
　　格瑞交朋友，无论男女他都觉得看不顺眼，他一度以为是自己没有进入过他的朋友圈里；格瑞对一个他自己完全不认识的女人笑，他觉得恶心，想把那个女的赶走，他以为自己是觉得那女的配不上格瑞；聚会的时候醉酒的女人大喊着“格瑞喜欢你！”的时候，他表现的拒绝，表现的恶心，表现的愤怒，可心里却忍不住去探求故事的真实性，但是愤怒先一步掩盖了期待，他心里想得由“真的吗？”升化成了“你怎么可以喜欢我？”

　　  
　　你怎么可以喜欢我？你为什么喜欢我？你要是喜欢我，我之前一直拼命的压着自己的念头是为什么？你要是喜欢我，我也会喜欢你，那我该怎么办？我就要变得和妈妈一样了，我该怎么选择？  
　　  
　　直到今天他才明白，原来他只是不喜欢格瑞的朋友圈，不喜欢那些朋友跟格瑞相处的更亲近，不喜欢格瑞有自己不知道的那一面；原来他从来也没真的觉得哪个女的配不上或者配得上格瑞，在他心里格瑞就是格瑞，格瑞是他的格瑞，这个世界只有他配得上格瑞，就算是‘弟弟’也好，只是他本能的羞于承认；原来他听到那个女人说“格瑞喜欢你”的时候，自己是开心的，只是他想到了出轨又出柜的妈妈，愤怒让他羞愧。

　　  
　　已经是深夜，房间里的温度下降的很快。

　　  
　　嘉德罗斯坐起来靠着床半躺着，手指紧紧地揪着被单，透露着他不大好的情绪，他身下的被褥已经不是格瑞从前用过的那一套了。

　　  
　　他极其无措且无奈的发现，原来他骨子里和他妈妈一样，原来他还是更像妈妈一点，原来这么多年过去，他还是更喜欢妈妈。

 

　　04  
　　  
　　格瑞没有想到那么快就可以见到嘉德罗斯，他以为嘉德罗斯会一直躲他，永无止境地，可能一个月两个月，也可能一年两年，只要他想，一辈子也不是不行。  
　　  
　　毕竟一辈子真的很短，一生与自己只能有一段时间相逢的大有人在。  
　　  
　　所以在那件事过后的第二个周六他加班回去，看到嘉德罗斯坐在他家门口，对他扬起一个大大的笑脸的时候，他觉得鸡皮疙瘩。  
　　

　　那天雨下的很大，他简陋的公寓门口是个小阳台，雨已经大到小阳台里的走廊里面都积水了。他留意到嘉德罗斯全身都是湿的，但他到的时候他的刘海已经半干了，只是还黏在一起，发尾还湿哒哒的搭着。  
　　  
　　他把人领进去之后才开口：“你来干什么？”  
　　  
　　嘉德罗斯没有直接回答他问题，只是用鎏金的眼眸看着他：“我想洗澡。”  
　　

　　  
　　格瑞沉默两秒钟，转头从卧室里找了两件衣服递给他：“干净的。”  
　　  
　　  
　　他很少抽烟，只在工作做不完困得不行的时候点上一支，他甚至没怎么抽完过一根烟，毕竟他总是只需要那一口提神而已。  
　　  
　　可是等嘉德罗斯出来的那一段时间，他一个人站在公寓门外边，连着抽了三根烟。  
　　  
　　隔着烟雾看到外边从云上垂下来的雨帘已经有加大的趋势，想着把嘉德罗斯送回家是不行了，那等会儿他是去外边找个酒店，还是干脆就在沙发上睁一个晚上的眼睛好了——他有这种感觉，如果在家自己一定会睡不着觉。  
　　  
　　格瑞活了二十五年，人生第一次这么想要逃避他十五年感情的结果。  
　　  
　　  
　　嘉德罗斯出来的时候找不到格瑞的人，就在他想着该换格瑞衣柜里哪件衣服出去找人的时候，门开了，格瑞从外边进来，头发垂着，白衬衫的一角湿了一半。  
　　  
　　他鼻子向来很好使，即便携着雨滴的味道，也能闻出来里边不和谐的烟草味，让他恶心的要命，偏偏在格瑞身上，又让他喜欢的要命。  
　　  
　　格瑞进到浴室里的时候，嘉德罗斯呆坐在他卧室的床上。明明只是一周多没来而已，可他觉得这里什么东西都不属于自己，他坐在他房间里，却强烈的觉得自己不属于自己。  
　　  
　　好像那个盖着格瑞的被子，玩着格瑞的电脑，和格瑞大大咧咧开玩笑的人并不是自己一样。  
　　  
　　格瑞喜欢他什么呢？嘉德罗斯不解。  
　　  
　　他知道自己有很多优点，可是直觉告诉他这些都不足以让格瑞喜欢——那为什么呢？他想了两周，想这个问题想不明白，所以他决定来找格瑞，可是见到格瑞之后，他又觉得这些都不重要了。  
　　  
　　格瑞洗得比他快很多，穿了睡衣走进来的时候，嘉德罗斯觉得他身上还带着浴室里的暖气，温暖又朦胧。  
　　  
　　“你来找我干嘛？”  
　　  
　　“我不能来找你了吗？”  
　　  
　　“我没有这么说过。”  
　　  
　　格瑞皱了皱眉，嘉德罗斯生怕他又像那天那样去揉太阳穴，然后闭眼，然后烦躁，睁开眼睛说的又是要让两个人都生气的话，所以在他皱眉头的那一刻，嘉德罗斯伸出了手，拉住了格瑞垂着的的左手。  
　　  
　　这个举动让两个人都微微一颤。  
　　  
　　格瑞目光落在拉着他的那双手上，然后打破了沉默：“我去客厅。”  
　　  
　　“留在这里。”嘉德罗斯拉着他手指的手更用力了，紧紧的捏着，好像真的怕他跑掉，他说，“我们很久没有一起睡了。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　床并不特别窄，但也不是特别宽敞，睡下两个人刚刚好，中间本还可以留点距离，但嘉德罗斯执意要和格瑞盖同一床被子，两个人只能挤在一个被窝里。  
　　  
　　嘉德罗斯缩在格瑞怀里，后背紧紧的贴着格瑞的胸膛不能动，空调的温度很凉爽，两个人窝在一起也只是温暖，并不燥热。  
　　  
　　嘉德罗斯试了很多方法也没能让自己睡着，没办法只能闭眼让自己冷静下来。  
　　  
　　他已经太久没和格瑞在同一张床上睡过了，明明小时候挤在一起没什么感觉，可是长大了却分的越来越清楚。

　　  
　　他忽然想起来是自己小时候先觉得和格瑞睡同一张床不太好，所以才开始抱着被子去客房睡。

　　  
　　嘉德罗斯突然觉得有点好笑，因为实际上每次格瑞回来的周六晚上都是他睡得最差劲的晚上，搞得他周日起来的时候脾气都不是很好，一整天的开头就不好，接下来也就玩不好。

　　  
　　格瑞那个时候高中，他还是会拉着格瑞一起窝在床上看电影，打游戏。

　　  
　　再后面格瑞大学一年只回来一次，他就窝在格瑞床上跟他打电话——这种事情放在两个男人身上理应很少，可不知道为什么，他一旦听到那边的一声‘喂’，就不想再挂断电话了。

　　  
　　高一那年他知道自己妈妈真的出轨并且还是个同性恋的时候，回忆里妈妈的笑容和老管家的话反复出现在他脑子里，他觉得撕心裂肺，想去亲口问妈妈究竟是不是事实——可是妈妈在哪里呢？活了十五年，嘉德罗斯这才惊觉，妈妈从来没有主动打电话联络过他，他觉得记忆里面妈妈的笑容又虚伪了好多。

　　  
　　他感觉自己还像是六岁的小孩，听到大人的争吵会发抖，看到不喜欢的东西会哭。他一边发着抖一边流泪，下意识的就把手机攥在手里，在电话簿里把格瑞的电话翻出来，手指却被一条理智的弦拉着，想按又按不下去。他觉得自己像个傻逼一样，自暴自弃的把手机捏在掌心里哭，一边哭着一边害怕把格瑞的被子打湿，又一边抹掉。

　　  
　　他一面好想打电话给格瑞让他安慰一下自己，可是另一面又在心里告诉自己：不能。他知道这件事情很多亲戚都知道，说不定格瑞也听到过这个消息，可是他就是不愿意打电话给格瑞。在他看来，不管从哪个方面，这件事情和格瑞都没什么关系。换句话说格瑞其实一直以来也只是个‘哥哥’，他和格瑞连‘无话不谈’都算不上，只是他一直像小孩一样赖着格瑞，不让他走而已。

 

　　  
　　是的，就算相处了近十年，格瑞也只是个‘哥哥’而已。他有他自己的事情要解决，有他的人生要去过，而自己如果打电话给格瑞，一定只会呜呜哭个不停，格瑞会问他为什么哭的这么惨——他到时候难道要实话实说吗？

　　  
　　实话实说万一格瑞同理心出奇的强，陪着他难过怎么办？万一格瑞根本不在乎他，只是敷衍怎么办？况且夜深了，他知道格瑞作息一向很好。况且嘉德罗斯明白，只有自己才能感受到这份痛楚，因为只有他是被妈妈蒙骗了十五年的小孩，只有他还想妈妈。

　　  
　　嘉德罗斯把手机摔出去，手机闷闷地落在床单里又弹起来，最后掉到地上去。  
　　  
　　嘉德罗斯突然觉得自己和格瑞、和妈妈、和周围所有的人，距离都过于遥远了。  
　　  
　　他对妈妈的面孔有着太长的误会，过多的美化，和一瞬间丑恶的坠落，他已经回忆不起来妈妈不笑的时候是什么样子了。  
　　  
　　他对格瑞有着过分的依赖，可是他心里明白两个人又是有着不可跨越的隔阂——他们俩生来就在不同的家庭，是他自己不要脸的在人家家里享受了太久的温存，如果换位思考，他作为格瑞说不定会恨‘嘉德罗斯’，恨这个把自己房间都抢走的人。  
　　  
　　他对周围其他人都不够了解，他知道格瑞妈妈做菜好吃，知道格瑞爸爸很温柔，知道自己的爸爸很忙，但他不知道格瑞父母有没有告诉过格瑞自己妈妈的事情，对这样一个蹭吃蹭喝的小鬼头又是怎么看的，他也不知道爸爸心里究竟是怎么想妈妈的——如果是他自己，他一定要恨死了，因为现在的嘉德罗斯就恨死了。

　　  
　　  
　　外边月光静静的从窗户垂进来，和十五岁那年在格瑞床边看到的，流淌在地上的月光如出一辙，嘉德罗斯觉得有些恍惚。

　　  
　　他用力睁大眼睛，才发现眼泪不自觉的就从眼眶里落下来了，因为是向右侧着睡，所以眼泪就顺着脸颊向下落到枕头上，眼角一片黏黏的湿润。突然有什么凉凉的东西贴在了他下巴上，等到他的头被强迫转过去朝着天花板的时候，他才明白是格瑞的手指，然后就看见格瑞那双雪青色的瞳孔里倒映着他模模糊糊的面庞。

　　  
　　“嘉德罗斯，你哭了？”

　　  
　　是的，我哭了，好像是哭了，我为什么会哭？好像是回想起来之前的事了……为什么我会去想之前的事？我之前这么依赖格瑞吗？不能跟他打电话就哭的那么难受吗？可是格瑞之前——就前几周，不是还说喜欢我吗？原来他喜欢我吗？原来我比我自己想得还要喜欢他吗？

　　  
　　嘉德罗斯睁着自己的眼睛，直到觉得干涩到有点疼痛，才眨了眨眼睛，然后看见格瑞把目光移开似乎是准备起身，他不知道哪里来的力气，把手从被窝里抬起来，像是睡前握住格瑞的左手一样，再次拉住了格瑞的手腕，然后他看见格瑞惊愕的转头——嘉德罗斯捏住格瑞的肩膀，探身上去。

　　  
　　这是他真真正正第一次和人接吻，不是在梦里呜咽，而是现在，两个人就真真实实的在空调的低温中亲着彼此。

　　  
　　嘉德罗斯发觉自己还在流泪，一面流泪，一面因为亲吻窒息着。

　　  
　　“嘉德罗斯！”

　　  
　　格瑞用力把嘉德罗斯放在他肩膀上的手甩开，看着嘉德罗斯眼眶通红，眼睛下面有些微肿，眉头皱着，鼻尖也有些红红的，眼里边还带着没有流完的泪水，似乎马上就要落出来一样，他下意识的就心软了。

　　  
　　嘉德罗斯紧紧的攥着格瑞的手指：“格瑞，亲我吧。”

　　  
　　你吻我吧，你吻我我一定不哭了，你吻我，我也不会痛了，你吻我，你喜欢我，我也喜欢你。

　　  
　　格瑞沉默着，吻了吻嘉德罗斯的眼角，随即就感觉到咸涩的味道在舌尖泛开，然后又是一滴泪落在他嘴唇上。

　　  
　　他向下移，亲吻嘉德罗斯鼻尖，又缓缓地挪到嘴唇上，嘉德罗斯像是把自己完整的交给他一样，乖乖的不反抗，一双眼睛紧紧地闭着，格瑞一边吻着，一边手安抚似得隔着衣服摸着小孩的背脊。

　　  
　　格瑞感觉到嘉德罗斯的呼吸渐渐变得急促，停下了亲吻的动作，却看见下一秒那双漂亮的眼睛就睁开来，眉头皱着，似乎又要再一次流泪的模样，可是格瑞不敢有下一步的动作，他真切的感觉到自己作为一个男人的力量在苏醒着。

　　  
　　他感觉到自己的欲望，他想把嘉德罗斯按在身下，想贯穿他，想感受他的依赖——可他不行，所以至少现在，连亲吻都不要有。

　　  
　　然而嘉德罗斯却主动把自己递到了他嘴边，金发小孩仰着头，格瑞一早就发现嘉德罗斯那两周在眼角纹了个星星，但他现在才发现这颗星星不是纯黑而是带着点茶金色，小孩子来吻他的时候，他就看着那颗星星在不是完全黑暗的房间里露出自己原本的色彩。

　　  
　　原本的嘉德罗斯也是这样的吗？他现在也裸露着自己原本的色彩吗？

 

　　  
　　格瑞不自觉的这样想，抬手从背后抱住小孩，继续抚了抚他的脊背。

　　  
　　身下的欲望这个时候被人用手碰到，他微微一颤。

　　  
　　“格瑞，你勃起了吗？”

　　  
　　嘉德罗斯睁着眼睛，从他身上离开，嘴角还带着刚才亲吻的涎水，亮晶晶的，在嘉德罗斯唇上很好看。

　　  
　　格瑞点点头：“我去洗手间。”

　　  
　　嘉德罗斯却笑了笑，他觉得嘉德罗斯简直就是蛊惑人心的恶魔，而此时恶魔无所谓的把上衣脱了，裸露出白皙的身体暴露在空气里：“格瑞，我也勃起了，你操我吧。”

　　  
　　可是格瑞滞了半秒，却冷下了眉眼：“嘉德罗斯，你觉得这样好玩吗？你觉得我们能在一起吗？你真的喜欢我吗？就算你喜欢我，我们两个人的处境——”

　　  
　　“我知道。”嘉德罗斯弯了弯眼睛，眼眸倒映出来月光瞧起来亮亮的，明明是在笑着，却有些凉凉的。

　　  
　　他都知道，只是他前所未有的渴望格瑞。嘉德罗斯心里明白今晚之外可能就再也没有机会，他和格瑞注定不能长久，所以只有今晚。

　　  
　　“只有今晚，格瑞，只有今晚。”他近乎恳求的把格瑞的上衣撩起来，然后紧紧的贴着格瑞，两具躯体贴到一起，两边都是炽热的，嘉德罗斯又重复了一遍，“只有今晚。”

　　  
　　格瑞默了默：“我出去买避孕套。”

　　  
　　格瑞出去的那一小会儿时间，嘉德罗斯把空调给关上。

　　  
　　他想到格瑞刚刚亲吻他的样子，幸福的想笑，他又想到十五岁的自己，想到十四岁的梦，想到这份幸福是限定的，明明空调关了，他又觉得浑身凉的发抖——他的人生好像都是偷来的，一定要好好藏着，痛楚和幸福都要好好藏着。

 

　　  
　　  
　　  
　　两具躯体重新交叠的时候，嘉德罗斯表现比刚才还主动，他克服了心理上的羞赧，对着格瑞敞开自己。

　  
　　格瑞的沾了润滑剂的手指凉凉的，伸进来的时候嘉德罗斯很痛，下体像是要被强行闯入，而他忍着痛楚，忍着不让眼泪掉下来，一整颗心都感受着格瑞抚着他脊背的手掌，他尽量让自己放松，奈何身体却依然强烈的阵痛。

　　  
　　格瑞几乎不忍心去看嘉德罗斯，就在他不想再看嘉德罗斯痛苦准备后退的时候，一只手却覆在了他的手腕上。

　　  
　　嘉德罗斯很疼，没有力气，肠道也极力的想把那两根手指从自己身体里推出去，可是格瑞心软的时候，他却伸出手去阻止了他。他没有力气再紧紧地握着格瑞的手，所以只能轻轻的摸了摸他的手腕，然后摇了摇头，他疼得连说话的力气都没有。

　　  
　　“为什么这么执着呢，嘉德罗斯？”格瑞抚了抚金色的发顶，嘉德罗斯就在他手下颤了颤，原本痛的疲软的性器又颤颤的站起来。

　　  
　　为什么？因为你爱我，因为我和你没有以后，因为我爱你。

　　  
　　格瑞进去的时候嘉德罗斯还是没能忍住不哭。

　　  
　　他趴跪在床上，手臂叠起来放在软被上，头紧紧压着手臂，他一边流泪，一边侧着头看着窗外朦朦胧胧的月。

　　  
　　他痛得要死，痛到觉得下面要没有知觉了。格瑞没有强行让自己动起来，他的双手掐着嘉德罗斯的腰，手指在嘉德罗斯腰部的肌肤上安抚似的画了一个又一个圈，嘉德罗斯觉得没有什么特别强烈的痛感的时候，格瑞才进行了下一步动作。

　　  
　　他身体可能过分自私，况且本来也不是为了做爱而准备的器官，格瑞一动起来，刚开始越是小心疼痛越大，他似乎是知道这个道理：“嘉德罗斯，忍着点…忍不住，哭出来也可以。”

　　  
　　嘉德罗斯觉得自己等了一个晚上，好像就在等这句话。

　　  
　　比起初次品尝感觉不怎么样的性爱，他不再忍耐眼泪倒是流的很畅快。

　　  
　　他身体与格瑞相接，起起伏伏承受着男人的进入，再次想到了他十四岁那个过分青涩的梦，原来两人真正的做爱是这样的，不是简单的相互爱抚。

　　  
　　他又想到了六岁的时候第一次到格瑞家，因为格瑞长得又好看又有特点，他一下子就想起来了以前他见过这个人。但是他不记得是几岁了，只记得哪个睡醒的时候，他一睁眼，就看见那双眼眸。

　　  
　　格瑞将他翻了过去，然后他又在黑夜里看到了那双眼眸，漂亮的紫水晶这次背后没有射灯，眼里全是暗沉沉的什么混杂在一起，可就算是这样他也喜欢。

　　  
　　格瑞俯下身子来，他们两个人下体相接，躯干相贴，嘴唇黏着嘴唇。

　　  
　　嘉德罗斯仍在流泪。他的眼泪向下流到了两个人唇瓣相贴的地方，往下流到了他的下巴那垂着，又往下落在他炙热的身体，在两个人贴着的胸那里被挤压留下，一片黏腻。

　　  
　　今天晚上的嘉德罗斯格外伤感。

　　  
　　这是格瑞得出来的结论，嘉德罗斯对于自己的事情永远只知道其一，他意识到自己的痛楚，可是没想到是‘伤感’，没想到他过往十七年来的回忆里，这两天伤心的部分尤其明显。

　　  
　　可是格瑞较他要更加感性，也更加理性，自然也更加敏锐，他一下子就了解到嘉德罗斯的不安，一下子就明白嘉德罗斯的痛楚，一下子就懂得嘉德罗斯正在‘伤感’。

　　  
　　他不知道要怎么安慰嘉德罗斯，嘉德罗斯主动邀请他，明明表现的主动，却一直在走神。

　　  
　　最后两个人一起高潮的时候，嘉德罗斯的精液射在了两个人的胸膛，他眼前一阵白光，环着格瑞的脖子，整个人趴在格瑞身上，尤其依赖着格瑞的肩膀。

　　  
　　嘉德罗斯呼吸，然后发抖。

　　  
　　格瑞的性器还没从他里边拔出来，格瑞还抱着她，格瑞还在安抚他，明明格瑞还在他身边，可是嘉德罗斯看到窗外的月色被云遮住，他觉得好难受。

　　  
　　这种难受不是十五岁冲动的想要嘶吼想要大喊大叫发泄出来的难受。是一颗心提着，一颗心颤抖着，一颗心只为了一段情感跳动着，揣着这么一颗不安的心，嘉德罗斯觉得明明他们两个人皮肤还相贴，可是距离却无限的拉长——他无比清楚，现在还只是感受，马上——只要一天明，然后十几个小时过去，明天结束了，那他们两个人就不得不分开了。

　　  
　　他们只有今晚。

　　  
　　只有今晚才可以光明正大的在这个世界相爱、做爱、依赖，而正因为只有今天，所以相爱，所以做爱，所以依赖，所以痛苦。  
　  
　　这个夜晚是载满秘密的夜晚，是无法揭开的夜晚，是注定要被藏匿的夜晚，所以即使他拥抱着格瑞，即使他亲吻着格瑞，即使格瑞进入了他，即使今夜过后他们两个人依旧相爱，也无补于事。

　　  
　　嘉德罗斯拥抱着他生命里的第一个情人，一边感知着热火过后的平静，一边感知着幸福之中的痛苦。

　　  
　　他听到静谧里，他只此一晚的爱人哑声道：“别哭。”  
　　  
　　他突然觉得胸腔发闷，内里的自己正悲鸣着：

　　  
　　他不想看到日出，他不想明天到来。

 

　　05

　　嘉德罗斯不安稳的被格瑞抱在怀里睡了几个钟。

　　等他感知到周围黑暗的环境慢慢变亮的时候，他恍惚的睁开眼，呆滞的看到日光在地上闪耀着。

　　清晨来了，他昨晚万分恳求万分期望不要到来的第二天，终于还是顺着地球自转的道理降临。

　　他从格瑞手臂里挣脱，他记得昨晚格瑞给他上过药了，但私处还是轻轻一动就感觉得到疼痛，他还是轻手轻脚的站起来，身后却伸出一股力量把他往后一扯，跌回了温暖的怀抱里，格瑞甚至用手扶着他的腰，避免他摔得疼，明明感觉到这个他该开心才对，可他大概还受着昨晚情绪的感染，没来由的生出一股悲伤。

　　“再闭会儿眼睛。”

　　格瑞掌心鲜有的温暖，覆盖着他的双眼。

　　嘉德罗斯闭着眼睛，腹部感受到格瑞手臂拦着他，背后是格瑞埋着他的肩窝，坐着的是格瑞的床，呼吸的空气是格瑞房间的空气，感受的温暖是格瑞的体温。

　　他多想就这样沉溺在这个氛围里，忘记他们两个人不能在一起这个事情。

　　他沉默了很久，过于疲惫的状态下几乎就要睡过去的时候，哪一根神经突然跳动了一下，像是在强硬的提醒他这场感情必须要结束，于是他抬起一只手，轻轻的拍了拍格瑞覆着他双眼的手。

　　“我要回家了。”

　　格瑞没有松手，他甚至没有回应，一声不吭。

　　嘉德罗斯呆坐了很久，他忽然感觉到自己肩窝的衣服有些湿热，他心下一跳，意识到了什么，双眼明明被格瑞的手覆着，居然不自觉的湿润了。

　　“我们不能在一起吗？格瑞，我们不能在一起吗？”

　　“不能。”他声音哑哑的，好像从昨晚开始就没好过，“嘉德罗斯，不可以。我不可以，你更不可以。”

　　是的，不可以。

　　他们要考虑的事情太多，并且一旦开始了就无法停止。先不说这个社会对他们的包容，光是两个家庭的痛苦就不是他们两个人能够解决的。格瑞是家里的独子，是家里辛辛苦苦养大的，嘉德罗斯心知自己已经麻烦他们一家十多年了，不能再没有脸皮的赖下去。况且，嘉德罗斯没有办法去跟父亲坦白，他知道父亲在某方面其实很纵容他，或许即使儿子真的是个同性恋他也不能怎么办，可是嘉德罗斯他自己不忍心。他不忍心让他爸知道，原来他这三年说喜欢爸爸都是因为知道妈妈不好，原来他还是最喜欢妈妈。

　　他和格瑞对于周围的人都过分心软——或许也算不上心软，只是亏欠太多。但凡他们两个人里有一个人能够下定决心离开这个城市，离开周围的一切，他们两个人就有能力在这个世界里相伴远行。

　　可是他们两个人都不行，所以只能由他们自己把这一段感情从土壤里连根拔起，让它这辈子就死在开花的阶段，在最美丽的时候凋谢。

　　十七岁的嘉德罗斯明白了，两个人在一起并不是相爱就够了。

 

　　  
　　  
　　那天早上，格瑞送嘉德罗斯回去，走出公寓的时候，金发小孩顿住脚步，他跟在后面的步伐随之一僵，然后小孩提出：“到此为止。”

　　他不解的看着嘉德罗斯，那双眼睛流了很久的泪，此时有些红肿，但是瞳孔是日光的浅金色，在阳光之下接近透明的美丽。

　　“就到这里，不要在送了，我又不是不认识回家的路。”他唇角微微上扬，“而且——我要和能和你分手。”

　　我怕这条路走到底，我就不想和你分开了。

　　我怕你送我回家后，我就要转头看着你往回走了。

　　我怕这么长的人生，我以后却都没有办法在记忆里跟你道别。

　　“所以就到此为止吧。”

　　嘉德罗斯转身往大路上走的时候没有再回头，不知道为什么，他笃定了格瑞不会追上来。

　　他在想自己是不是毫无收获。

　　可是他想到格瑞可以懂他十五岁的痛楚，他成功的和格瑞一起做了十四岁时梦里的耻事，他爱格瑞，格瑞也爱他，所以就算没有未来，这份承受过多焦虑的情感，也必然有一天让他能够真真正正的开怀。

　　只是现在他不太能够承受而已。

　　嘉德罗斯走到路中央的安全岛，车从他眼前疾驰而过，他的刘海被速度刮出来的风扬起来。

　　他突然想到昨天晚上，格瑞撩起他的刘海，两个人，额头抵着额头，温暖对着温暖。

　　“你爱我吗？”

　　他盯着格瑞的眼睛，像快渴死的鱼，嘴张张合合，都是那一个字：“爱。”

　　爱，很爱很爱，想要永远和你在一起的爱，想抛下一切和你在一起的爱，想把你揉进身躯里的爱——

　　格瑞弯了弯眼睛，像喝醉了一样笑着，然后在他鼻尖落下蜻蜓点水的一个吻：“我也爱你。”

　　嘉德罗斯觉得自己有些恍惚，明明站在安全岛上，却好像有个镜头向上拉，由上往下拍摄，而他是一整个世界的中心，来来往往的车都是灰色，他周围的一切都是灰色的，只有他的被格瑞亲吻过的发是张扬的金色，被格瑞赞美过的眼睛是飘扬的金色，除此之外别无其他色彩。

　　他一个人站在不知道是哪里的世界中心，眼泪扑簌的落下。

　　床单没洗，格瑞躺在床上，错觉里还可以嗅到嘉德罗斯的气息。

　　多少个夜晚他的小孩都躺在这上面安稳的睡着，昨晚他和他一起睡得时候，他却睡得挣扎，所以他发现他流泪，所以他接受了昨晚小孩所有的要求，所以他满足自己卑劣的愿望。

　　多少次他把自己的情感往喉咙的深处藏，这样就不会在什么时候失去控制，大声宣扬自己对嘉德罗斯的情感，他小心翼翼的，掩盖着，埋藏着，却抵不过嘉德罗斯一个吻。

　　恍惚中格瑞想起来昨天晚上，他给嘉德罗斯做好后续工作后，把他搂在怀里。

　　“对你来说，我是什么？”

　　我是什么，让你甘愿来找我，甘愿说你爱我，甘愿吻我？

　　嘉德罗斯捏着他的手：“领居家的哥哥？我从小到大的暗恋对象？我十四岁梦遗的原因？我人生的第一个情人？”

　　他歪了歪头：“你想听什么呢？”

　　我想听什么？

　　格瑞想了想，这个问题问出来之前他作了很多个假设答案，其中不乏他想听的答案，可是在在他听到嘉德罗斯答案的那一刻，那些答案就都不知道飞到哪里去了。

　　于是他吻了吻嘉德罗斯的发顶：“没什么，就这样吧。”

　　嘉德罗斯转过头来，又吻了吻他的唇，就是单纯的吻，没有什么热火朝天，只是单纯的唇瓣相贴。

　　嘉德罗斯笑了笑：“你是我一整个青春期。”

　　然后嘉德罗斯把鼻尖对着他的鼻尖，轻轻的碰了一下：“那对你来说，我是什么呢？”

　　“按照时间来算，你就是我十五年的寄托，我可能时间要比你长一点？”

　　嘉德罗斯瞪了瞪眼睛：“只长一点吗？你一辈子喜欢我不好吗？我们一辈子在一起不行吗？”

　　他们两个人明明都知道是概率极小的事情，嘉德罗斯在那个时候提出来，格瑞不知道他想听什么话。

　　可是他还是把嘉德罗斯抱在怀里，揉了揉脑袋：“你会是我一生热爱。”

　　回忆到这里停下，格瑞睁开眼，他四周空无一物，没有嘉德罗斯，也没有那个吻，只有并不整洁的床单昭示着昨晚发生的事情不是梦境。

　　他从床上起来，走公寓到小阳台抽烟的时候，外面的天气明朗的不像是昨晚下了暴雨。

　　公寓隔音并不好，但他想到昨天晚上嘉德罗斯只是一直哭着，要么就是呜咽着，他心知嘉德罗斯昨晚痛感更多，所以也知道隔壁邻居不会听到什么。

　　但是这破隔音让他现在可以听到隔壁大音量的放着某一个熟悉乐队的歌，像他不怎么听歌也曾经听嘉德罗斯在他电脑上放过这首，此时刚巧播放到高潮部分，他的记忆就被更强烈的唤起。

 

　　“在某处 另一个你 留下了

　　在那里 另一个我 微笑着

　　另一个我们 还深爱着

　　代替我们永恒着

　　如果能这么想 就够了”

 

　　格瑞恍然想起来，昨天晚上他给嘉德罗斯说的那句话还没说完。

　　——嘉德罗斯，你是我一生热爱，回头太难。

**Author's Note:**

> 答案是BE，其实如果乐观一点理解成OE我觉得也不是不可以，说不定往后他们也有机会在一起呢？就像节选的歌词，不同的世界里同样的瑞嘉，也是可以相爱的。
> 
> 我原本在第一章开始列大纲，结尾设定是嘉德罗斯去参加格瑞的婚礼，嘉爸是个知道瑞嘉在一起过的坏男人，但是没想到写着写着就变成这样啦，越写越偏原来的固定end，但是大体上我还是挺满意的。
> 
> 这是我连载第一次写OE，可能有点强行，但是我还挺喜欢这个结局的！
> 
> 结尾的‘一生热爱回头太难’是张学友一首歌的歌词，其实刚开始写这篇的标题并没有想到这个，也不是因为这个起的，可是后面越写越觉得这句话很符合两个主角的心境，尤其是酷哥的，所以强制放上来了。
> 
> 中间那一段歌词是五月天《后来的我们》节选的，其实这一段不是我最喜欢的一段，电影我也没看过只听过歌，但是还是觉得这一段最符合这个故事，况且一直是循环着这首歌写出来的，不出场一次我不甘心【…然后就放在了最后。不过嘛，大家不都是在情歌里面听自己的故事吗？不会每一个人又真的听匆匆那年想得就是这本小说吧，所以就顺着环境放下去了。
> 
> OOC还是OOC（…），但是因为是现pa，这里面无论瑞还是嘉都是很现实的人，所以他们一边挣扎一边相爱，即使一直以为是单方面的感情，也能自己在心底坚持，所以就这么写出来了。
> 
> 天我废话好多！！！因为我写的很开心，字数也比其他要多很多，也希望大家看得开心~（?）我真的很少写的又多又畅快还高产，看我合集开那么多就知道我难产多少了【555
> 
> 最后大家记得写寒假作业！！【？
> 
> 学业原因，下一次写瑞嘉可能就是几个月过后了，大家现生也要努力，之后再见啦！
> 
> 没想到我废话这么多打了十几分钟，就单独发出来好啦。
> 
> over 2019.2.13   
> 顺带一提我寒假作业没写完


End file.
